theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverick Jedi
The Maverick Jedi are a faction of force users, who were unknown to most of the galaxy and practiced both sides of the Force. Though they used the Dark Side, they worked as peace keepers like the Jedi. Like the Jedi and Sith, Maverick Jedi used lightsabers as well. Though not officially tied to them, the Maverick Jedi usually worked with the Unknown Union, a group of star systems located in the outer parts of the galaxy. The Maverick Jedi were situated on several planets, but Mervis acted as their homeworld. History The Founding of Fortune The history of the Maverick Jedi is well documented. So much so, that even after thousands of years, Maverick Jedi know exactly how their organization formed. The Maverick Jedi were created in the aftermath of the of the Hundred-Year Darkness, or the Second Great Schism as it was also called. When the Dark Jedi had lost their fight against the Jedi Order, they were exiled to deep space, in unarmed ships. Nearly all of them ended up coming across the Sith world of Korriban and established the Sith Empire, but not all of these exiles had made it to this planet. One small ship became lost when it was hit by a comet. The impact left only one person alive inside. With little propulsion, he drifted through space for a couple days, till he got the hyper-drive repaired. Unfortunately, the hyper-drive could only work once, so in a moment where he had to rely on luck, the exile made a random jump, only hoping he could be within reach of a planet. Miraculously, he did make it to a world and to his surprise it was home to cities and advanced technology. The exile landed right outside a city and was encountered by a group of the planets natives. More curious than worried about the traveller, they escorted the exile into their city and revealed to him that he was on Mervis. Once inside the city, the exile was inspected by Mervisian Marshalls, to understand his purposes. Thankfully for the Mervisians, this exile was not as power hungry or as devious compared to his comrades during the Schism. Seeing him as no threat once he's told his story of how he got there, the Mervisians allowed him to reside on the planet. A few months passed and the exile had fully intergrated himself in the Mervisian society. But one day, he met someone who would help him make history. A female Mervisian named Ecursa was first encountered by the exile, when he saw her telekinatically lift a small box to her hand. When they both realised what they had in common, a friendship was forged and a realisation between the two was made. As they continued to talk to one another, Ecursa's morals, began to be adopted by the exile, while in turn, the exile influenced Ecursa to use the full extent of her power. It wasn't long when they discussed the ideals and beliefs of the Jedi and the Dark Jedi who's been exiled. Both believed that the Dark Side was not a force of corruption, but merely a beast that could be tamed. Now, the gears of planning had begun to turn and the duo made plans for a new faction of force users: the Maverick Jedi. Finding a base of operations was not easy at first, when they informed the Mervisian royal family of their plan, they happily supported their cause. Along with their support, came a building for them to use; a massive castle that was formerly the royal family's home, until they moved to the edge of the city. Using teaching methods the Jedi would deem worthy of expulsion, or perhaps treason to their code, Ecursa and the exile quickly found many young children on Mervis that were force sensitive. However, unlike the Jedi, they give the child a choice as to whether they want to be one of them. Within five years, the numbers of Maverick Jedi had quadrupled. The Maverick Jedi Marshall's Office had now taken off. Life In Observation Life for the Maverick Jedi was exceedingly easier than the Jedi or Sith. Since they resided in such an isolated part of the galaxy, they could stay out of any conflicts between their light and dark counterparts. When the Great Hyperspace War began, the Maverick Jedi merely observed, wanting no part in a matter that would surely let themselves be known to everyone. The Maverick Jedi had been working together with the Unkown Union, a group of star systems that united, so that they can help each other to not be discovered by the Sith and Jedi. They all knew, that if the Sith knew, they'd attempt to conquer them and if the Republic knew, then they'd become vulnerable to being coaxed into joining them or crime organisations wanting to set up shop there. The Maverick Jedi acted as the Unions's main law enforcers. Thanks to the Maverick Jedi, crime on Union worlds kept on lowering. A thousand years had passed, since the end of the Great Hyperspace War and now another war had begun. The fallen Jedi, Exar Kun had created the Brotherhood of the Sith and fought against the Republic, but like the last war, no battles were anywhere close to Union space. Decades would pass when another war erupted. The Mandolorian Wars was a conflict that would explain the reasons why the Maverick Jedi disliked the Jedi Order. When the Republic was in need of their help, the Jedi Council refused, not wanting any part of it. It had been not long ago that Exar Kun had led many other Jedi to the Dark Side and the Order was highly hesitant to fight another war. The Maverick Jedi were apalled, believing the Jedi's paranoia was only going to make things worse and would cause more death if they didn't take action. Luckily for the Republic however, a rebellious Jedi Knight named Revan led a group of Jedi with similar views to his into battle and would give the Republic the push they so desparately needed. Organization Category:Maverick-Canon